Cobra - Silent Suffering
by littlemissdeath
Summary: Set after image #15 [sort of.] CC is as he is normally portrayed, a power hungry megalomaniac, with no care for anyone around him. A bit like how he is in the Comic books. language and adult themes, m/m non-con CC/SS CC/FF Cobra commander likes Stormshadow but Firefly is an issue.


**Set after image #15 [sort of.] CC is as he is normally portrayed, a power hungry megalomaniac, with no care for anyone around him. A bit like how he is in the Comic books. language and adult themes, m/m non-con CC/SS CC/FF**

 **Cobra commander likes Stormshadow but Firefly is an issue.**

 **I wrote this like in 2000 so its a bit dated now...**

The Commander sat looking back at the destroyed building, as the car sped away. One of his Crimson Guards was driving. Another town was now needed to move everyone to. The cleanup had begun to clear the town of evidence of Cobra. The Commander turned back to the front and sat agitated over the day's events. "I need some stress relief!" he shouted, pushing back on the dashboard, trying to get comfortable. "This is going to kill me if people continue to stuff up all my nicely laid plans!" He was very impatient and began to take his frustration out on the young guard that was driving him.

"Like a holiday or something sir?"

"Not like a holiday, you idiot!" the Commander slapped the driver in the head for his stupid comment. "I'm just, I need a release, maybe if go and shoot someone, that will make me feel better." The Commander pulled his gun and aimed it at the Crimson Guard, who was trying very hard to drive.

"Sir, if you shoot me then the car will crash! There's got to be something else you can do to let off steam?"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't know." The Commander sat back, holstering his pistol.

"Sir, maybe if I take you to those captured Joes, you could torture one of them," He tried to suggest something quickly.

"Yes, that would do nicely." The Commander relaxed a bit. "Take me to them."

Later at the new staging area, the Commander wandered over to the temporary prison. Storm shadow saw him approach and quickly followed him in. "Storm Shadow, so nice of you to join me. I think I will have a stress releasing session today."

"Commander?" Storm Shadow followed him in to the cells where some Joes were being held.

"I need to get it out of my system, I think that torturing one of these pitiful Joes would do the trick, don't you think?"

"I guess so. What do you have in mind?"

"I have a cruel idea, but first I need to pick a victim." The Commander cruelly taunted the Joes in the cells. Pacing up and down, looking down at them. "Now who do I hate." He walked back over to Storm Shadow. "Well that's a stupid way to pick, I hate them all. Storm Shadow, you pick someone and drag them out here." The Commander walked over to a desk and sat down.

"I think I know who you would like to torture," Storm Shadow walked into the cell and grabbed snake eyes. "I think he would serve your purpose."

"Now don't try anything funny ninja, or you will suffer more that you have in the last 24hrs." The Commander walked over to him and pulled off his Snake-Eyes' mask. "Now here's the deal, this will mean freedom for all your friends, if," The Commander looked down at him cruelly, holding up his chin. "If you can do what I ask, then you and your friends go free, if not then, well." He looked up at Storm Shadow. "If you can't fulfil my wishes then your friends still go free, but you my friend, well that's an entirely

different story."

The Commander pushed Snake-Eyes to the ground. "You have a choice Snake-Eyes, your friends can be released now, since it's of no consequence what happens to them. Or they can stay and watch, then go free." The Commander sat back down, putting his hand on his chin. "It's your choice, frankly I don't care if they want to watch, I'm not interested in them, just you."

Storm Shadow walked over to the cells and opened the doors, signalling freedom to the Joes. "Didn't you hear the Commander? You're free to go." The Joes began to cautiously walk to the door, not sure if this was a trap. "I suggest you go before the commander changes his mind on sparing your lives."

"So Snake-Eyes. Do you want to try for your own freedom now?" The Commander lent down to the dumbfounded ninja. "I'm letting them go. Now it's your turn, want to be with your beloved scarlet again? Then you got to comply."

Snake-Eyes smoothed out the dirt on the floor and began to write a response. 'What do you want me to do?'

"Oh it's a simple proposition, you have 10, no make that 5 mins," The Commander looked at his watch.

"Commander, I don't think this is such a good idea. It's cruel and -" Storm Shadow whispered.

"Of course it is, yes. Come on Tommy you know me, I'm not a nice person." The Commander walked over to Snake-eyes. "Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted." He turned back to Storm Shadow with a mean look. "If you can get me to cum, then you are free to go."

Snake-Eyes looked up in shock, Storm shadow turned away. He then wrote on the floor, 'What!'.

"I'm not expecting you to swallow, my dear ninja. I just want to see if you can do it." He straddled over him and pulled out his dick. "Come on, it's for your freedom, just give it a go." He taunted. "If you're not sure what to do then just think of how you would like it done, cause I'm sure you haven't got a decent blow job from scarlet."

"Commander, I'm going to wait in the car." Storm Shadow walked out the door.

"You do that." The Commander stood over Snake-eyes swaying back and forth. "So you want to go free, I'll not hold my brother's death against you any more either if it makes any more incentive." Snake-Eyes sighed and got up to his knees. "That's it."

He took up the Commander's cock and began to slowly suck it. "Well that's a start." The Commander was talking like it wasn't phasing him. "Put a bit of effort into it, this is for your life." Snake-eyes began to softly massage the base as his long wet strokes continued to move in and out. "Look your obviously not trying hard enough, at least try and get me hard. You're not making this a pleasurable experience for me." The Commander put his hands on snake-Eyes head to force him deeper. "You've got 4 minutes left, you better start performing soon."

The Commander had an unimpressed look on his face as the ninja tried in vain to give him some kind of pleasure. The Commander breathed heavily as his cock started to harden. "That's it, now you're starting to get it." Snake-eyes tried to maintain the rhythm, but he could feel the erection start to soften. The Commander held up his watch and kept track of the time. His frustration was starting to return and the time wore on. "Time!" the Commander pushed Snake-Eyes off him and turned away and did up his pants. "I'm disappointed Snake-Eyes, I thought you would want to live, without me blaming you for my brother's death."

The commander turned back to see him sitting on the floor, wiping his mouth. "Too bad, I was actually genuine about giving you the chance," the Commander walked over to the door and turned back to Snake-Eyes, "but I would never have giving you the opportunity if I was going to lose." He pulled out his gun and shot Snake-Eyes in the chest and the head.

The Commander walked out. Storm Shadow followed him back to the car. The Joes that were freed ran back inside the building. "I think it's time we went back home Tommy." Storm Shadow opened the door for the Commander, then got in the driver's side. "What are you so moody about? You didn't like him either." The Commander poked Storm Shadow as he tried to drive. "What you thought I would give him odd that he could beat me?" he joked.

"I just thought you would chose a less degrading method." Tommy said without taking his focus off the road.

"I'm sure he didn't find it that degrading-"

"I meant for you!" Storm Shadow snapped, taking his eyes off the road and staring at the Commander. He turned back to the road. "I don't care what Snake felt." The Commander sat back, realising he had touched a nerve. "I don't know how you can be so flippant about something so serious."

"What are you crapping on about? You not the one with the problem! So don't go telling me how to act!" The Commander folded his arms and looked out the passenger window, trying to distance himself from the situation.

"I'm sorry, I just hate to see you like this." Tommy extended his hand and rested it on the Commander's shoulder.

"I wish I didn't feel like this either. But there is nothing I can do."

Storm Shadow slowed down quickly and pulled off the side of the road, stopping. "What are you talking about?! Nothing you can do? Don't you mean 'nothing you want to do'!"

"Don't yell at me! Your insults will insure a long walk home for you!"

"What? Don't talk down to me, I'm trying to help you, but it seems your quite happy to suffer and not get professional help!" Storm Shadow grabbed the Commander's jacket by the collar.

"What do you want me to do?! Like I'm going to tell anyone, even a doctor." The Commander pulled Tommy's hands from him. "What are people going to say?"

"Nothing, can't you see, you're not the only one in the world that has ever gone through this!" Tommy sat back staring at the Commander, trying to reason with him. "If you want help I will help." He started the car again and began to drive back up on to the highway. "But don't complain to me if it gets worse. You've brought it on yourself."

"How'd you figure that? Like I chose to be impudent! That's the dumbest thing you've ever said."

"No I didn't mean you went out of your way, I meant that you haven't done anything to help yourself, like." Storm Shadow continued. "Like see a doctor. How do you know if it's not worse because you were to stubborn to get help?"

"Like you'd know!" The Commander hit Tommy. "Ok I'll go see a doctor, if I have to go to."

"Fine, we will go tomorrow."

"No, we got to go some place where no-one knows me." The Commander panicked.

"What? No-one does know you. Just go as some guy, I never expected you to go as yourself" Tommy joked. "Relax. Look if you're really worried then I can arrange for someone to come see you rather than you going to a GP or hospital." Tommy pulled into the airport car park. "Ok, now you going to get help, right?"

The Commander nodded. "If I must."

"Your unbelievable. Come on, we got a plane to catch. Ill sort something out in the new town." The Two got out of the car and walked across the runway. "You'll see, it's going to be alright."

"You keep saying that. I wonder what your basis for comparison is." The Commander gruffly said.

"Don't be so negative." Tommy patted the Commander on the back as he climbed up in to the jet. "You keep saying you trust me, now just let me prove it."

The two men sat quietly in the hotel room. The Commander kept looking up at the clock nervously. "Don't worry he'll be her soon Commander." Tommy tried to reassure him. Just then they heard a knock at the door. The Commander jumped up and paced around the room. "Just relax. You're making me nervous!" Tommy walked over to the door. "Hi doctor. Come in."

The doctor came in and put his bag on the table. "So where would you like me to set up?"

"Where ever doctor." Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "Commander, are you ok?"

"Fine fine. Lets get this over with." The doctor directed the Commander to sit down.

"Now where shall we start?" The Doctor said as he opened his bag.

"What? Aren't you here to help me?!" The Commander shouted. Tommy put his hand on the Commander's shoulder.

"I'm sure he is, but he's got to figure out what's wrong first." He tried to reassure him.

"He's right, I have to do some tests. Can you take off your pants and lie on the bed?"

"This better be necessary." The Commander began to strip and then climbed on to the bed. "Hey Storm Shadow," The Commander grabbed him. "You better stand outside the door make sure no one comes in." The doctor began to

examine him. Tommy waited outside, wondering what was going on. After about 10mins a he could hear the doctor.

"You can get dressed now." The doctor said. "You can come back in." He shouted to Tommy.

"So? What's the verdict?" Tommy said coming back into the room.

"I'll need to run theses through the lab to be certain, but I can tell you you're clear for cancer, but you do have a severe infection that seems to be the problem." He pulled out his not book and jotted down a few things. He then handed the Commander some pills. "Take these antibiotics, and make sure you go on a liquid diet," he handed him a pamphlet. "Stick with this for two weeks, then we can operate and fix you up."

"Operate?" The Commander looked and the pills and then to Tommy.

"Well the antibiotics should help stop the infection but, it seems like the damage was done a long time ago, see you seem to have some damage to the interior wall and the infection has caused problems with your prostate and now your bladder." The doctor stood up, "Do you get a burning sensation when you urinate?"

The Commander looked up at Tommy, not wanting to answer. "Sort of." He reluctantly said.

The doctor headed to the door. "Look we can fix the problem, but you really should have come in sooner. It would have been easier to fix." The doctor and Tommy shook hands.

"Thanks doc."

"Don't thank me yet. Oh and before I forget, I suggest you refrain from any anal sex for the next few weeks as well. Even if it's 'safe'."

"What? What makes you think I would do something like that?" The Commander tried to deny his actions.

"Well it may not have been your Asian friend here, but whoever it is, is the reason you are feeling like you do. At least lay off the sex toys, you're not a young man anymore and you need to curve the 'rough sex' for while." The doctor stood at the door like he had heard it all before. "If you want to get better I suggest you take my advice, or this will just get worse. Read the pamphlet I gave you, it should explain what could happen if you don't get this fixed."

Tommy walked over to the Commander. "So I told you, you would be alright."

"What? I can't believe he would insinuate that I let some guy fuck me!" The Commander shouted pushing past Tommy and going into the other room.

"So I guess he figured that it wasn't me cause I'm Asian?" Tommy sat down opposite the Commander. "That's a stupid analogy, that all Asian guys aren't well endowed." Tommy sat and looked up. "So."

"So?" The Commander looked up and met his gaze. "What do you want?"

"I've known you a long time now, I want to know." Tommy lent forward. "Who was it? And since when do you like guys?"

"Both are none of your business." The Commander got up and walked back into the bedroom.

"Oh no you don't. Get back here!" Tommy shouted after him. "Who was it? What was all this 'trust' crap! If you trust me so much, why couldn't you tell me this stuff?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can't I keep some things to myself?" The Commander stood trying to hold his ground.

"No. You can't. Now tell me what the hell is going on. Hang on, it was voluntary, right?" Storm Shadow backed off a bit.

"What? Of course it was? What you think I would let some guy rape me?!" The Commander yelled.

"So it was a guy." Tommy sat down on the bed. "I didn't know, you were gay. I don't hate you for liking guys, it kind of explains a few things though."

"What are you on about? I'm not gay. It was a one off." The Commander slumped down onto the bed. "I regret it. But what can I do? It just happened, and it's not something I intend to repeat." He looked up at Tommy. "Now can you just drop it?"

"Aren't you even going to tell me about it? What was it like?" Tommy was being curious but not wanting to push him.

"Why? Don't tell me you have only been hovering around me cause you like guys." The Commander was being slightly sarcastic. "or just me."

"Huh? What? No. I just, well I don't hate you or nothing." Tommy turned away.

"No hate, so you like me? Is that what you're on about? All this looking out for me was part of some strange rouse? A childish crush?" The Commander was both angry and taunting.

"I guess, I can't be sure, I've meditated over it."

"Meditation? What kind of crap is that? How can you resolve anything by keeping it to yourself."

"Speak for yourself. Mr I don't have to go to the doctor." Tommy returned the insult. "Besides, my opinion of you has nothing to do with the conversation at hand."

"Sure it does." The Commander sat up and pushed Tommy off the bed. "You want to know who is the mystery guy I supposedly slept with and you tell me you want to fuck me."

"No, it's entirely different. And I don't want to 'fuck' you as you so uncouthly put it." Tommy got up and walked over to the bed then grabbed the Commander. "I couldn't see myself 'fucking' you. Now are you going to tell me who this guy was?"

"I get it now." The Commander grabbed Tommy's wrists and easily pulled him down to the bed. "Your jealous. You were hoping that you were going to be my first." He stood up and fixed his dress. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but I don't do guys, and before you comment, I don't let guys do me either. Like I said that time was a one off." He went into the bathroom and locked

the door.

"So what's the big deal? Why won't you just tell me about it?" Tommy stood up against the door. The Commander opened the door slightly.

"Will you shut up about it if I do?" he poked his head out the door.

"Yes." Tommy whispered. The Commander grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Why do you want to know so much?" The Commander tossed his boots out the door and began to undo his jacket.

"I guess I want to know who hurt you." Tommy looked away slightly, but still tried to catch a glimpse of the Commander's body.

"Is that all? And what makes you think he did anything I didn't want?" He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. Flinging his pants and underwear over the top. The then turned on the shower. "Tommy?"

"I don't know. Yeah, that's kind of why I, I want to hurt him for what he did." Tommy shouted over the sound of the water. He stood staring at the steam raising. Wondering if the Commander heard his answer. Then after a few minutes of silence, the answer.

"Firefly." Tommy didn't know whether to answer or not. He stood there and waited for the shower to stop. The Commander poked his hand out and grabbed a towel and pulled it behind the screen. He stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped around him and his hood on. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his razor and shaving cream before stepping back into the shower and pulling the curtain closed again.

Tommy just stood there, beginning to feel his welcome had worn out. He walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. After about 5 mins the Commander wandered in and grabbed his bag taking it in to the bathroom and locking the door. He walked back out all ready to go. "Aren't you having a shower?" He said as he dumped his bag on the floor on his way through the room.

"Huh? No, I'm right. I had one this morning." Tommy was distant, not wanting to have a conversation.

"For fucks sake!" The Commander stormed over to Tommy and smacked him across the head. "What's the matter with you? Since when do you go all mopey?" He walked back in to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Taking the first dose of his pills. "Look, I don't care what you think of what happened, I'm not telling you to elevate your questions."

"That's not my main concern." Tommy muttered.

"Well spit it out ninja! I haven't got all day to try and pretend to give a shit!"

"I can't believe you never told me. I mean this was pretty significant thing. Like I know so many things about you that no one else knows." Tommy stood up and started to demand.

"What? I should tell you every little thing that happens to me? Like we are silly girls having some sleep over, talking about guys we like?"

"I can't believe you would let him do it to you!" Tommy shouted.

"Well deal with it, we had a lapse in judgment, it was probably alcohol induced, it was a long time ago." The Commander walked up to Tommy and stood inches from his face. "What happened between me and Firefly is my business. Just because I don't hate you either, doesn't mean you have to get all stupid over what happened in the past."

"Huh?" Tommy looked up at the Commander's eyes. Right in front of him. "Did you just say you liked me?"

"You being selective in your hearing again." The Commander kept his position close to Storm Shadow's face. "I said I didn't hate you. Big difference."

"But you said before, 'not hate, is like.' Right." Tommy moved in to try and get closer.

"Don't misinterpret my feelings of tolerance for love." The Commander backed up and moved away as Tommy moved closer. "You're the one with the obsession. I'm the one who isn't allowed to eat food for the next few weeks." He shook his head and picked up his bag, heading for the door. Tommy followed him out.

A Crimson Guard held open the door for the Commander. He stood half in the car. Turning to Tommy. "I suggest you keep that in check. It's something that can be exploited against you. If you still can sort your shit out, then talk to Firefly" he climbed and closed the door. "If you can find him." The Commander turned to the Guard driving him. "Take me to the airport."

Tommy spent the next few weeks trying not to antagonize the Commander. He found that it was best if he just kept right out of his way. His plan was about to be thwarted. A Crimson Guard walked up to him. "Storm Shadow, the Commander is looking for you. He said he needs some information about a doctor."

"Oh thanks, I see him right away." Tommy walked to the door and stood for a moment before entering the Commander's room. "Sir? Are you here?"

"Yes Storm Shadow. Now have you got the details of that doctor? I'm getting sick of not eating properly." He stood up and pulled at his waistband. "And none of my cloths fit any more."

"Sure I'll just get it for you. So when do you have the operation?"

"Whenever he can schedule it. But I'm going to make it worth his while if he can come here and do it tomorrow." The Commander ignored Tommy and turned back to his console. "You can go now." He said waving his hand over his shoulder without even looking up.

Tommy wandered back about 30 mins later handing the Commander a note. The Commander snatched it from him and began dialling his phone. "You can leave now Storm Shadow, I don't need anything else." He looked down and his computer. "Yes hello? Doctor, great, yeah I was wondering if you could do the procedure tomorrow, I can make it worth your while." He turned to make sure Tommy was leaving. The turned back to his computer.

"You in front of your computer now? Log into your online bank account." The Commander began to type in to his Swiss banking corp account. "You will be picked up by a limo and taken to the airport, I will have you flown here and my medical staff can assist you if required." He sat back in his chair. "So is $250k enough to cover your expenses?" he said with confidence like

money was no object. "Good, so we are in agreement. Tomorrow it is."

The Commander walked over to his bed and lay down. The lack of food was draining him of his tyrannical energy. He had spent the last week in his room, trying to conserve as much strength as possible. Storm Shadow came back in. "I'm not taking visitors!" he shouted out.

"I'm not here for a visit." Tommy sat down on the bed and the Commander at up.

"So why are you here? Still think that I give a shit about your feelings for me?" The Commander didn't want to fight. He didn't have the energy to fight.

"I talked to Firefly. He denies you ever had sex with him." Tommy was angry but restrained.

"He's telling the truth. I never said I had sex with him, and no that's not a play on words for saying make love, fuck or whatever. I never stuck my dick in his ass. So are you happy now? You asked him, he told you what I told you, now are you happy?" The Commander was impatient but didn't have the energy to bother.

"But you said it was Firefly that hurt you? So you lied about who you had sex with?" Tommy pushed the Commander back down on the bed. "You said it to piss me off?"

"No I said, oh forget it, you're not even listening to me, you just take what you what to hear and make it work for you." The Commander rolled over and turned his back to Tommy.

"You can't get away that easy." Tommy climbed up on the bed. Straddling the Commander's waist. "You lied to me."

"No I didn't, I said that I never had sex with Firefly, he had sex with me." The Commander rolled back and pulled out his pistol. "Now you can get off me and walk out of here of you can continue to piss me off and I will let you meet Snake-Eyes." Tommy knocked the pistol from the weakened Commander'' hands.

"What? So it wasn't your choice?"

"You are very hard at hearing, is this a ninja thing?" The Commander tried to sit up. "I'm too tired and too hungry to continue this line of questioning." He realised that Tommy wasn't going to let him up. "What you going to rape me now?" He slumped back on the bed.

"I want to know what he did."

"You're not going to let up are you." The Commander looked up at Tommy and sighed in anger. "Look. It was just a misunderstanding. I was re-establishing Cobra and we met up again. We talked and he thought about coming back but wanted to on his own terms. I sent you off to go arrange payment to his Swiss bank account and go to see Destro in Trans-Carpathia, confirming the weapon shipment. You would be gone for a few days. So we stared drinking and thinking about how we did things in the past. He didn't have anything better to do until the bank transfer went through."

"And that's when it happened?"

"Sort of. We both were drunk, he more than me, I guess that was due to his almost zero body fat. Whatever reason, he was well and truly smashed before me. It was funny cause we started fighting and I was winning for a change. I stopped drinking by this stage. He went to the balcony to throw up. The rest of the night was a blur."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"No. But it's the story you're getting. Now if you don't mind getting off my bed and out of my room." The Commander pushed him away.

"I want the truth now. I can put you through the brain wave scanner to get the answer if I have to!" Storm Shadow shouted dragging the Commander off the bed.

"Hey let go!" Storm Shadow dragged him out the door. The Guards looked at him strangely. "Don't just stand there! Seize him!" The Commander shouted. The Guards pulled Storm Shadow off the Commander. "Now are you going to carry on like an idiot or are you going to forget about what you think you know and start listening to what I tell you?"

Storm Shadow shook off the guards and turned and went down the hall. Firefly walked up to the Commander. "What was all that about?"

"His inability to accept the truth." The Commander walked back to his room and Firefly followed.

"Does he need to be silenced?" Firefly said so calmly.

"No it's fine." The Commander sat down on the bed. Now the exhaustion was starting to show.

"You think the op will go well?"

"Yeah. The doctor said I'll be back to normal soon." He said lying down with a big sigh.

"I didn't mean to cause you that kind of injury, I guess I don't know my own strength." Firefly joked.

"I notice how you didn't say 'I'm sorry' before that sentence." The Commander looked over to Firefly, extending his arm. "I wouldn't expect you to be." Firefly took up the Commanders hand and knelt down on the floor. "You know it's funny. We've seen each other's faces, but for the life of me I can't even remember what you look like!" The Commander weakly joked.

"Yeah. Strange, me too. I don't even remember that night well any more. I mean I didn't drink that much, and I remember everything the day after." Firefly agreed.

"I guess what happened to me was the only evidence that we ever did it. It would be a dream otherwise."

"I would prefer it if you dropped the subject, I don't like Storm Shadow getting involved. I always wondered why he stayed after he found out who the hard masters killer was. I guess he has cared about you for a while now." Firefly stood up and walked over to the door. "I don't know about you, but maybe it's not such a bad idea. You won't be alone anymore."

"Alone? I'm not alone!" The Commander jumped up.

"Well in denial then." Firefly stood and watched the Commander for a moment. "Face it, Billy doesn't want to have anything to do with you, the only one who genuinely wants to be with you is Tommy."

"I don't feel the same way. I can't see him as anything more than a good friend. He's my bodyguard. I just can't picture myself liking a guy that way. What happened between us was a mistake, but I don't regret ever wanting to know what it was like. I don't think I could see myself being with anyone I was in love with." The Commander was being serious.

"You still give a shit about that bitch? She left you, took your money and, -"

"No. Enough. Sure I hate her for what she did. She made the situation worse, but without her pushing me away, I would have taken even longer to realise the dream of cobra." The Commander walked over to Firefly. "I hate her and every day I wish I tortured her for all the suffering she put me through. I sure Billy would further hate me if I did that."

"I don't think Billy will ever accept you." Firefly stood with his hands on the Commander's shoulders. "Let him go, he joined GI Joe, and I sure he has no plans to follow in his father footsteps."

"Maybe that why I need him. Cause he doesn't want to be here. You're right though, I don't think any amount of sessions in the brainwave scanner would ever change his mind."

"So? Shall we try and resolve this or let it slide?" Firefly questioned.

"I'll have to think about it. We'll talk next week, when I have my strength back to make such decisions as these." The Commander sat down at his desk and began to type on his console. Firefly nodded his head and left.

The Commander walked down the large halls of Destro's castle. "I must say I enjoy coming to Trans-Carpathia, Baroness."

"Oh, I never realised you like my husband that much." The Baroness coyly said.

"Oh I still hate Destro, you make the situation tolerable. So you have the new shipment to show me?" The Commander brushed the Baroness' hair from her shoulder, exposing her neck.

"I would have expected you to call. To show up unannounced, how did you know we would even be ready for you?" The Baroness directed the Commander into the control room.

"What would be the fun without a surprise visit?" The Commander sat down and the two waited for Destro to come in.

"Well it's not really a surprise. We always expect the unexpected from you Commander. We even have something unexpected for you. But I'm not sure you will like it." The Baroness walked over to the console and began flicking through the camera visions.

"What you have reneged on are deal?! I need those weapons, you can't back out of a contract!" The Commander yelled and stormed over to the Baroness.

"That's not it! We are still on schedule for delivery!" The tried to push him off her. "That's not want I wanted to show you!" she pressed a button and all the screens displayed the same surveillance image. The Commander let the Baroness go and looked up.

"Billy?" The Commander looked at the screens. Billy was there in the castle. "He's here? In your castle?"

"Yes he's been here a lot lately. You should go talk to him." She stood behind him and put her hands on his back, softly pushing him forward.

"No he doesn't want to see me, and I don't want to see him either." The Commander turned from the screen and gave the Baroness an evil stare. "This doesn't concern you." He went out the door and back down the hall. The Baroness followed him. "Now where is Destro?" he stormed in to each room looking. As he rounded a corner he crashed into Billy.

The two stood up and brushed themselves off. "Hello father."

"Son." They both stared at each other with hatred. "Must you interfere with everything I do? For someone that wants nothing to do with me you see to be a big part of my life."

"I could say the same of you."

"So you join GI Joe? Like to spite me or some other childish thing?" The Commander looked Billy up and down.

"So what? You know you have no friends. Tommy even told me-."

"Told you what!" The Commander snapped.

"That you didn't have anyone and that you were alone, like you deserved." Billy said softly, confused that there was something his was not getting.

"He has no idea. I don't care about that stupid ninja's opinion! Why would you even listen to him for?" The Commander pushed past Billy and continued his search for Destro.

"Coward! You never cared about anyone but yourself!" Billy screamed after him. The Commander stopped and charged back towards him.

"Yes, I can't rely on anyone but myself. Not even my own flesh and blood. Is that what you want? Me to dis-own you? To deny your existence? Well consider it done." The Commander turned and walked away. Billy stood stocked. The Baroness looked at him concerned.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Billy." She looked at him more closely. He was fixed on his father walking down the hall, away from him. "Billy?"

"No I have a horrible feeling that he actually met it that time." Billy sighed and uneasy breath.

"Something's not right here." The Baroness muttered. "Billy you've got to reason with him. He's your father." She tried to take his gaze from where he was staring and the vapour trail.

"I can't. Not now. We can't ever go back." Billy walked the other direction down the hall. Destro walked past Billy and stopped at the Baroness.

"What's going on my love?"

"Something weird. The Commander and Billy had a fight." She was watch Billy leave, then changed her focus back to Destro.

"That's not unusual. In fact it would be weird if they didn't." Destro put his arm around her shoulder and then walked down the hall.

"But this time it was different. I don't think the Commander is coming back. He doesn't want Billy apart of his life any more. He dis-owed him." The Baroness was confused. "And I'm sure he was sincere this time."

"Oh? Really? Yes that does seem strange." Destro and the Baroness walked out on to the balcony. Stopping to watch the sunset. "Forget it my love. The Commander will never admit his feelings to Billy. And Billy he's just as stubborn as his father."

Billy sat in the control room watching the Baroness and Destro on the balcony. "Maybe he's right. But I hardly thing my father will bother to reconcile any differences between us." He flicked through the screens trying to find his father. He sat and watched him on the screen. He stood up and walked out heading down to the lower levels of the castle.

The Commander sat down in a quite part of the castle. He pulled out his wallet and removed a picture of Billy when he was a boy. "Why did you turn on me? I wasn't always a good father, but I never tried to kill you." He took one last look at the picture and sighed. He pulled out a lighter and lit the bottom of the photo. Watching it slowly burn. "Goodbye my son. I guess now Firefly was right. I am now truly alone." He dropped the picture to the floor and walked off.

Billy peered from out the shadows. When his father had gone he walked over to the almost completely burned picture. He picked it up and it disintegrated in his hands. He sat for a moment and thought about what had happened. "Maybe it's for the best." He tried to convince himself.


End file.
